Currently, touch sensor-controller systems are designed to support a specific set of touch gestures. For example, a touch sensor-controller system may be designed for single touch gestures only, or one and two finger multi-touch gestures only, or for one, two, three, four, and five finger multi-touch gestures only, etc. Typically, known touch sensor-controller systems report all detected supported gestures to the software application, which in turn activates the specific action associated with the gesture within the computer being controlled by the touch sensor-controller system. This is done in a more or less wooden manner, regardless of whether environmental operating conditions would render the specific action inappropriate or whether the environmental operating conditions degrade the reliability of the touch gesture.